He is Mine
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kibum mulai menikmati harinya sebagai seorang yang normal. Melupakan keabnormalan dirinya sebagai psikopat, hingga orang yang sama dengannya datang dan ingin merebut sesuatu yang merupakan miliknya. Kihyun, ChangKyu
1. Chapter 1

**He is Mine**

**Cast: **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, dan other Sj

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Kibum mulai menikmati harinya sebagai seorang yang normal. Melupakan keabnormalan dirinya sebagai psikopat, hingga orang yang sama dengannya datang dan ingin merebut sesuatu yang merupakan miliknya.

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

%ika. Zordick%

Tetes…tetes air berjatuhan, membasahi seluruh permukaan bumi. Seorang namja bersurai ikal coklat merebahkan dirinya di salah satu sofa, menikmati tubuh mungil PSP yang ada di tangannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia menyeringgai saat melihat namja dihadapannya masih bersusah payah dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Perlu kubantu?" tanyanya pada namja bersurai hitam kelam yang sedang memasukkan kemeja seragamnya kedalam celananya.

"Anniyo! Tak perlu" jawab namja itu tenang tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari kegiatannya memasang kancing kemejanya. Dipakainya dasinya dengan sedikit kesusahan, dia memang tak pernah memakai seragamnya tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Namja yang sibuk bermain PSP itu bangkit dari singgasananya. Diraihnya dasi namja bersurai hitam kelam itu dan mulai memasangnya dengan serius. "Sebaiknya biar aku sendiri kyu"

"Aku lelah melihatmu"

"Kau menggodaku eoh?" namja berambut hitam, berkulit putih dan berbibir merah itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher namja berambut coklat. Membiarkan dirinya mencium aroma mint manis dari tubuh yang hanya miliknya itu.

Namja berambut coklat itu menyeringgai, tangannya yang memasang dasi namja berambut hitam beralih kembali membukanya, berlahan turun membuka kembali seragam yang sudah susah payah terpasang di tubuh atletis namja cantik di hadapannya. Di tenggelamkannya wajahnya di dekapan namja yang tak lebih tinggi darinya. Memainkan jemarinya yang lentik di tubuh orang yang merenggut segalanya darinya.

"Kau ingin lagi?" suara manis itu terdengar menggoda. Namja bersurai hitam tersenyum. Di hirupnya aroma maskulin dari tubuh yang tak lebih tinggi darinya. Dia mendongak, memutar tubuh namja bersurai hitam itu dan menghempaskannya di sofa. Ruangan yang di penuhi berkas dan buku itu seolah tak menjadi halangan untuk mereka merasakan sentuhan dari lawan main mereka sekali lagi.

"Kyunnie, kau yang memulai, jadi jangan meminta untuk berhenti ditengah!" suara berat itu seolah tak membuat namja berambut ikal itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Membuka satu per satu seragam yang ia kenakan.

Namja berambut hitam menyeringgai, menarik tubuh yang sedang menduduki perutnya dari atas. Melumat bibir milik namja itu dengan penuh dominasi. Namja yang selalu tak membuatnya bosan. Namja menarik yang hanya miliknya.

%ika. Zordick%

"KYAAAAA…." Teriak para uke histeris melihat seorang namja berjalan di koridor sekolah mereka. Namja popular yang mampu membuat para uke mabuk dan para seme tak sadarkan diri. Sangat bisa di tebak siapa namja itu, namja manis sekaligus tampan yang baru saja menampakkan pesonanya.

Donghae—siapa yang tak kenal dia sekarang. Namja yang memperoleh ketenaran sejak memasuki klub dance sekolah bersama dua namja lainnya yang sebelumnya tak kalah terkenal di banding dirinya. Choi siwon—si namja perfectionist yang kehilangan ketenarannya sejak masuk ke penjara beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi kini ia kembali jelas karena dia tak bersalah dan sekolah membantunya.

Sementara namja lainnya yang merupakan sahabatnya—lee hyuk jae, namja itulah yang membuat klub mereka terkenal. Meski wajahnya tak bisa terbilang lebih tampan dari dua sahabatnya, donghae dan siwon, ia memiliki daya tarik tersendiri saat berkeringat ketika ia menari.

"Kenapa mesti para namja yang menjeritiku sih?" sungut donghae kesal yang hanya di gubris dengan senyuman oleh siwon. Eunhyuk terkikik geli.

"Kalau kau ingin yeoja yang menjeritimu, pergilah ke sekolah khusus yeoja" nasihat eunhyuk santai. Diliriknya arloji yang terpasang di lengan kirinya. "Yah.. sebaiknya cepat sebelum master benar-benar tak memberikan izin klub kita berdiri" di tariknya kedua sahabatnya dan berlari menuju lapangan sekolah.

Bukan lapangan itu tujuan mereka, mereka berbelok. Mendapati sebuah gedung tua bernuansa klasik di sana. Terlihat sedikit tak terurus, tapi sepertinya sang master—ketua osis mereka menyukai suasana tenang dan menyeramkan seperti itu.

Dengan sedikit ragu eunhyuk akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya tepat lima meter sebelum sampai ke depan pintu ruangan OSIS tersebut. Donghae memeluk lengan besar Siwon, berusaha menghilangkan gejolak adrenalinnya. Ya.. dia memang penakut bahkan takut pada sosok mahluk yang tak jelas keberadaannya.

"Waeyo hyukkie?" suara donghae terdengar bergetar. Sementara Siwon, dia merasakan gemuruh di dadanya. Sebagian karena darah seme yang mengalir di tubuhnya yang bergejolak di sebabkan donghae yang tengah bergelayut di lengannya. sebagian lagi, karena gedung inilah yang menjadi saksi kematian salah satu teman mereka dulu dan tanpa sengaja melibatkan dirinya serta menjebloskan dia ke dalam penjara selama beberapa minggu.

"Kalian mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya eunhyuk menajamkan pendengarannya.

Donghae lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. "Apa hantu?" pertanyaan bodoh kembali ia lontarkan. Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah… seperti suara.." eunhyuk memberikan jeda sedikit. "err… desahan"

"Mwo? Kau bercanda hyukkie? Mana mungkin di ruang master" kali ini Siwon menimpali. Eunhyuk mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dia kembali berjalan dan mengetuk pintu ruang OSIS itu.

Tak ada jawaban hingga dia terpaksa menggedor pintu kayu itu dengan lebih keras. Dia sedikit khawatir dengan keselamatan sang master. Semua orang pasti berpikiran begitu karena dialah si pewaris dari kekayaan Kim Heechul—namja yang memegang kuasa penuh di dunia dan menjadi korban pembunuhan sadis seperti masa Jack the ripper.

"Master, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya eunhyuk makin memperkuat gedorannya.

KRIEET… BRAAKK… "Berhentilah menggedor! Apa kau mau pintu ini rusak, eoh!" teriak seorang namja tinggi bersurai coklat madu dengan onyx indah. Membuat siwon mengembangkan senyuman indahnya melihat namja yang sangat ia rindukan itu kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kau yang akan merusak pintu jika seperti itu kyu! Suruh mereka masuk!" suara tenang terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Kyuhyun menatap tajam donghae yang bergelayut di tangan Siwon. Ia langsung melepas tangannya, ia juga tahu bagaimana hubungan akrab seorang cho kyuhyun dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia nyengir yang membuahkan tatapan tajam kyuhyun.

Menghela nafas sebentar, kyuhyun membuka pintu kayu itu sedikit lebih lebar. Membiarkan tiga namja mempesona itu masuk ke ruangan sang master. Tiga namja itu langsung membungkuk formal saat melihat sosok kibum yang sedang memasang dasinya. Ia terlihat sedikit kesulitan, apalagi dengan kacamata besar yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Namja bersurai hitam kelam seleher itu, menghela nafas berat saat dasi itu kembali terbuka di tangannya. "Sini kubantu!" donghae terlihat sedikit tak sabaran, di dongakkan wajah kibum dan meraih dasi di leher kibum.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dalam diam, ia tahu kibumnya takkan mungkin menghianatinya dalam hitungan detik setelah melakukan hal itu padanya. Donghae melepas tangannya setelah selesai melakukan hal yang seharusnya.

DEG… DEG…

Bukan suatu kesengajaan, ia menangkap pesona seorang namja es yang bercover kutu buku di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah, sementara senyuman manis merekah di wajah kibum. "EHEM…" sebuah deheman kencang memecah lamunan donghae. Dia segera menjauhi kibum dan duduk di sofa bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kau terlalu kaku kyu" bisik kibum di telinga pelaku perusak moment menariknya.

Kyuhyun tak terlalu menggubris godaan tersebut, di keluarkannya PSP hitamnya dan mulai bersibuk ria dengan benda kecil itu di kursi kerja kibum. Menonton dengan tenang apa yang akan di lakukan oleh kibum pada tiga namja yang baru saja menganggu acara mereka. Satu hal yang ia yakin, kibum takkan membunuh mereka atau menjebloskan mereka ke penjara seperti yang biasa namja itu lakukan. Kibumnya, setidaknya lebih jinak belakangan ini sejak tragedy beberapa bulan lalu yang menewaskan hyung tirinya sendiri.

"Kyunnie~ bisa ambilkan map atas nama SIEUNHAE" perintah kibum memeriksa satu per satu data yang di bawa eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat prestasi yang di hasilkan klub itu meski belum sepenuhnya ia legalkan.

Dengan langkah malas kyuhyun mengantarkan berkas yang diminta. Aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya saat melihat kibum yang tersenyum dengan sangat mempesona ke arah donghae. BRAAKK…. Seluruh perhatian kini teralih pada namja tinggi tampan yang sedang menyeringgai iblis itu.

Ia meraih kerah seragam donghae dengan kasar. "Aku tidak suka kau di sini!" pengakuan terang-terangan itu membuat donghae merasa tersinggung.

"Berhentilah bersikap ke kanak-kanakan kyu! Dia tamuku" kyuhyun berlahan melemah. Di tatapnya wajah Siwon yang kini memperhatikannya.

"Jangan melihatku! Aku tak suka!" dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping kibum. "Berhentilah menatap master!" titahnya yang membuat semburat merah terlihat di wajah kibum. Apa itu nyata? Entahlah.. mungkin itu sebuah kebohongan bahwa kibum berperan sebagai uke di sini. Hanya di depan orang lain, dia adalah sosok yang lemah.

%ika. Zordick%

Namja menjulang tinggi itu menatap sekelilingnya. Senyuman indah menghiasi wajahnya yang terlanjur tampan dari sananya. "Changmin-ssi, kau boleh masuk pelajaran hari ini. Ikutilah Park seongsenim dan dia akan mengantarmu ke kelas"

"Gommawo sanjangnim" namja itu membungkuk hormat sekali lagi.

"Oh.. ya.. saat istirahat, datanglah ke gedung tua, ruang Osis sekolah ini. Panggilah namja yang duduk di sana sebagai master dan perkenalkan dirimu. Dia pasti senang karena orang berprestasi seperti mu menjadi siswa di sekolah ini"

"Arraso, saya permisi" namja itu berbalik, senyuman indahnya berubah menjadi seringgai mengerikan. Dengan langkah santai, ia mengikuti langkah guru di hadapannya. Sementara para siswa sibuk membicarakan wajah tampannya itu.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hei… hei… namamu Shim Changmin kan?" Tanya donghae antusias pada namja yang duduk manis di kursinya sambil memainkan ipod di tangannya.

Merasa ada orang yang berbicara dengannya, changmin membuka earphonenya. Diliriknya, satu persatu namja yang menjadi idola di kalangan para siswa sekolah ini. Dan ia bersumpah demi wajah tampannya, ia akan menjadi salah satu diantara mereka. "Nee… kalian siapa?" dia menunjukkan wajah seramah mungkin, membuat tiga namja popular itu langsung berpikiran ia tipe supel seperti mereka.

"Kenalkan aku lee donghae, ini lee hyukjae dan yang sempurna itu choi siwon" donghae sibuk memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman-temannya.

Changmin tersenyum, sesungguhnya ia sudah tahu. Banyak yang sudah ia cari tahu sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan ketiga namja ini akan di jadikannya sebagai teman. Bukan karena ia akan nyaman melainkan ketiga namja inilah yang berguna jika dekat dengannya. Dia hanya tak mendapat berita atau data apapun mengenai sang master.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucapnya sambil berdiri. "Apa kalian tahu dimana ruangan sang master?" Tanya sekali lagi dengan senyuman ramah nan lebar itu.

"Tentu, kau tinggal kehalaman, kemudian belok kanan dan kau akan menemukan gedung tua di sana. Seluruh ruangan disana adalah milik master dan dia selalu ada di sana" jelas siwon menunjuk kea rah halaman sekolah mereka melalui kaca jendela.

"Oh.. gommawo, aku harus segera menemuinya" ujarnya kemudian membungkuk sopan pada teman-teman barunya itu. Di besarkannya suara ipodnya, menutupi sesuatu yang sangat ia benci. Keributan.

BUUKK… dia tak bergeming saat dirasakannya ada yang menubruknya. Kakinya terlalu kuat menapak di lantai koridor ramai sekolah. Di bukanya matanya yang terpejam dan menemukan namja yang terjatuh akibat dirinya di lantai. Dia harus mengingat betapa harus ramahnya dia dengan orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Mianhe.. gwechanayo?" tanyanya mengulurkan tangannya pada namja di hadapannya. Namja itu mendongak, menunjukkan obsidian bening dan wajah pucat cantik. Bibir pink alami menggoda dan tak ketinggalan hidung mancung yang sontak membuat changmin terbang ke dunia lainnya.

Namja itu tak menyambut uluran tangan changmin, ia berusaha berdiri sendiri. Apakah itu membuat changmin membencinya? TIDAK… namja itu membuat changmin menelan ludah gugup pertamanya. Ia telah membuat seorang shim changmin yang mempesona jatuh cinta dengan karismanya. "Hati-hatilah berjalan" suara itu bahkan membuat changmin harus menahan gejolak di dalam hati dan pikirannya. Begitu mempesona.

"Si..siapa namamu?" tidak ada yang menjadi alas an changmin untuk takut. Meski ia jatuh cinta pada namja itu, ia bukan tipe orang penakut yang menyimpan keinginannya untuk bertanya tentang namja di hadapannya. Namja itu berdiri, lihatlah, bahkan tinggi mereka terlihat serasi. Namja itu hanya sedikit lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya.

"Kurasa tak penting" jawab namja bersurai coklat itu tenang kemudian berjalan melewati changmin begitu saja. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, mengumpat pelan kemudian berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang ingin di tuju oleh changmin.

%ika. Zordick%

"Jadi namamu shim changmin?" changmin mengangguk pelan. Berusaha menunjukkan rasa segannya pada orang yang paling berkuasa di sekolah itu. Sang master yang menjabat menjadi ketua osis sekolah elit yang ada dirinya di dalamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caramu bisa berada di sini?" changmin menatap mantap namja bersurai hitam berpenampilan kutu buku di hadapannya. Ia hanya merasa pernah mengenal namja ini, tapi entah dimana. Kibum tersenyum simpul, menunjukkan sisi berbedanya yang terlihat lemah.

Kibum tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia tak ingin menatap mata namja yang ada di hadapannya. Bukan takut melainkan merasa namja tinggi di hadapannya akan menemukan kebenaran dalam matanya. Hanya firasat dan ia tahu bahwa firasatnya tak pernah salah. "Entahlah, mungkin takdir" jawabnya asal dan menaikkan kaca matanya yang sempat turun.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya changmin akhirnya. Kibum melirik namja bersurai coklat cerah di hadapannya. Sebuah senyuman kepastian tercetak di wajahnya.

"Kurasa tidak" itu bukan suara yang berasal dari kibum. Seorang namja bersurai coklat gelap memasuki ruangan itu. Seringgai iblis andalannya menunjukkan betapa mempesonanya dia diantara ke dua namja yang tengah di hadapkan dengan aura hitam mengerikan.

Seringgai yang tak kalah mengerikan terukir di wajah changmin. Dia telah menemukan namja yang telah mendapatkan hatinya untuk pertama kalinya. "Jika tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan master keluarlah! Master terlalu lelah hari ini" terangnya yang cukup membuat kesimpulan bahwa namja ini adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan sang master.

Kibum menatap changmin, ia melihatnya lagi. Aura tersembunyi di balik wajah ramah itu. Si jenius yang menjadi pujaan nasional saat ini. Shim changmin membuat dadanya sesak saat melirik kyuhyun. "Kau pergilah!" titah si penguasa terdengar membuat changmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung tua itu.

%ika. Zordick%

BRAAKK…. Kibum menghempas berkas changmin ke lantai. Topeng kutu buku nan lemah terlepas begitu saja. Sebuah wajah dingin terlihat dengan seringgai mengerikan. Membuatnya terlihat mengerikan sekaligus mempesona. Kyuhyun tersenyum, di peluknya tubuh namja itu dari belakang. Menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh itu.

"Dia indigo?" suara kyuhyun membuat kibum sedikit bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

"Indigo menjijikkan itu?" kibum terkekeh pelan. Di kecupnya kilat pipi kyuhyun, mencoba tersenyum manis agar namjanya itu merasa tenang seperti yang ia rasakan. "Semoga saja" ucapnya santai.

Jika memang namja yang baru saja berhadapan dengannya adalah seorang indigo, ia takkan berusaha memutar otaknya. Setidaknya seorang indigo takkan mengubah apapun yang telah ia buat dan ia bangun. Takkan merusak rencana hebatnya. Takkan mengambil sesuatu yang memang miliknya.

Benar… indigo baginya hanya bidak catur yang ia sukai. Begitu berguna dan berdampak besar dengan kejeniusan serta bekal bakat melimpah. Hanya tergantung baginya bagaimana caranya membuat para orang yang menentukan nasib dunia itu bermain sesuai kehendaknya. Menjadi bonekanya yang baik dan ia sudah memiliki beberapa dari mereka. Bekerja di belakang layar seperti dirinya.

Dan boneka kesukaannya ada di sampingnya sekarang. Indigo tercinta yang selalu memeluknya saat ia membutuhkan rangsangan untuk menjinakkan pikiran liarnya. Meyakinkannya bahwa ia normal dan tak memanipulasi segala yang ada. Cho kyuhyun, indigo itu masih ada di sampingnya. "Apa dia berbeda, bummie?" inilah yang ia sukai dari seorang cho kyuhyun, indera ke enam yang selalu ia sebut dengan 'INSTING'

"Mungkin"

%ika. Zordick%

Esok harinya…

Suasana koridor kelas ramai seperti biasa. Teriakan membahana seolah membuat kyuhyun harus siap menyumpal telinganya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan rapat selain earphone yang tak berarti apapun. Dia masih sibuk dengan tubuh PSP kesayangannya. Memainkan game yang dengan mudahnya ia taklukkan.

"HYAAA…. Jadi itu anggota baru dance club?" teriakan membahana menghentikan langkah kyuhyun. Ia baru saja menabrak seseorang. Ia sibuk berkutat di pikirannya, berharap ia tak menabrak choi siwon, namja yang akan menahannya dan membuat kibumnya marah. Memulai hal gila yang tak bisa di hentikannya.

Tapi sepertinya tidak, apa lee donghae, namja yang begitu ia benci karena namja itu begitu menantang di mata seorang kim kibum. Namja polos yang masih berpredikat normal. Ia berharap yang ia tabrak adalah sang leader, lee hyuk jae. Namja pervert yang selalu menemui sang master hanya demi kemajuan sekolah.

Ia mendongak, di temukannya namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Bukan siwon, melainkan namja yang sempat membuatnya terjatuh dengan posisi menggoda di lantai koridor sekolah. Matanya membulat sempurna saat matanya bertemu dengan namja bersurai coklat muda yang tengah menyeringgai mengerikan.

"Lepaskan!" perintah kyuhyun mutlak saat tubuhnya di penjarakan di dinding oleh namja itu. Di tatapnya eunhyuk untuk segera memerintahkan bawahannya itu menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

"Tidak, sebelum aku tahu namamu" jantung kyuhyun berdebar tak karuan saat mendengar bisikan menggoda dari bibir cream shim changmin. Rasa takut dan tertekan menguasainya. Ia takut jika kibum ada di sini dan melihat perlakuan siswa baru yang tak berkedudukan apapun itu padanya.

"Cho kyuhyun, bisa kau lepaskan aku!" kyuhyun mendorong tubuh changmin menjauh. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Mencari sosok kibum yang mungkin mempunyai ribuan mata di manapun ia berada. Ia tak bisa lupa, tak hanya dia yang menjadi orang yang begitu di jaga oleh kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa kita mesti membakar foto ini juga kyu?" suara manis kibum terdengar memecah lamunan seorang cho kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memutar memory menakutkannya tentang kebiasaan kibum dengan seseorang yang mendekati boneka kesayangannya. Ia sadar, ia bahkan lebih special dari boneka paling di cintai kim kibum.

Foto boneka yang paling di cintai kim kibum kini sedang berada tepat di depan wajah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meraih foto itu dan menggantungnya di dinding kamar mereka. "Tak usah, setidaknya aku ingin dia melihatku bisa merebutmu darinya"

Kibum mengacak rambut kyuhyun lembut. "Terserahmu saja! Toh.. dia takkan bisa hidup lagi" kekeh kibum kemudian keluar dari ruangan yang penuh kenangan mengerikan itu. Ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu, pembunuhan terhadap mantan pemiliknya.

"Hyung… aku takkan membiarkan kibum berbuat dosa lagi" kyuhyun meraba wajah cantik yang kini mungkin telah membusuk. Ia tersenyum palsu, ia lupa atau berpura-pura lupa bahwa ialah yang telah berdosa dan membunuh namja rupawan itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Changmin sekali lagi memamerkan senyuman setannya, menarik namja yang tak sengaja lewat di hadapannya itu ke dalam dekapannya. Menghirup aroma mint manis yang menguar dari tubuh itu. Memberikan tanda bahwa namja itu miliknya hanya miliknya. "Kau sengaja menggodaku eoh? Kenapa suka sekali lewat saat aku sendirian, kyunnie?"

BRAAKK… sekuat tenaga kyuhyun mendorong tubuh yang jauh lebih kuat darinya itu cepat. Wajah tenang kyuhyun seolah menghilang berganti wajah pucat pasi yang ketakutan akan sesuatu. "Menjauh dariku!" teriaknya lantang dengan deep voicenya yang indah. Sekali lagi membuat changmin tergoda untuk segera membekapnya.

"Kau bisa memakai mimic menggoda juga ya kyu?"

Kyuhyun menyeringgai, menutupi wajah paniknya. "Diamlah, jika kau tak mau mati!" ucapnya dingin.

"Bagaimana caramu membunuhku eoh? Menggigitku atau memberikanku racun di bibirmu?" changmin bergerak mendekati kyuhyun, merapatkannya di pohon besar belakang sekolah mereka. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya, membuat dirinya menjadi lebih tenang. Dia bergerak gelisah memandangi sekitarnya. Kibum telah melihatnya, itulah instingnya.

"Menjauhlah! Bagaimana caraku menutupi ini?" gumam kyuhyun berlari menjauhi changmin dan terus mengutuk namja itu akibat meninggalkan tanda di leher putihnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau sudah datang?" suara berat itu membuat kyuhyun sadar dari dunianya sendiri. Di alihkan pandangannya pada namja bersurai hitam dan berparas menakjubkan yang kini membuka bingkai kacamata tebalnya. Merangkul tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat.

"Bummie… aku…"

"Katakan padaku siapa yang membuat tanda merah ini, kyunnie! Aku tak ingat pernah meninggalkannya di sini" Kibum menyentuh leher putih kyuhyun, menyelipkan wajahnya di ceruk leher itu. Gugup dan tertekan, tentu saja itu yang di rasakan namja yang dengan obsidian indah itu.

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab, tangannya terasa gemetar. Perasaan ketakutan ini tak pernah ia rasakan lagi sejak heechul meninggalkannya. Kini ia merasakannya, apa karena kibum atau changmin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dunianya. "Kau mencintaiku kan chagiya?"

"Nee…" kyuhyun menjawab seadanya. Di pegangnya erat tangan kibum yang mungkin saja akan menjalari tubuhnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan tubuhmu di sentuh orang lain? Kau tahu aku tak menyentuh siapapun kecuali dirimu kan, sejak kepergian hyungmu itu"

"Nee…."

"Kau juga tahu bahwa aku tak akan pernah berbuat kasar padamu kan?"

"Nee…"

GREEBB…. Seolah dunia sedang berbalik melemparnya, dengan kasar kibum menarik surai coklat indah milik kyuhyun. Tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh kyuhyun di tepisnya kasar. Di mainkannya jemari lentiknya di leher kyuhyun. Rasa sakit mulai menjalari tubuh namja tinggi itu saat kibum mengencangkan tangannya menarik rambut kyuhyun.

"Mian he bummie" hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir pink itu. Jelas saja ia ketakutan dan tertekan. Ia baru saja mengingkari janji pada orang yang paling mengerikan di dunianya.

"Aku tahu bukan kau yang salah, katakan padaku siapa yang melakukannya. Siapa yang terus menganggumu?" kibum melonggarkan kemejanya. Ia sudah terbakar emosi yang selama ini di tahannya. Belum lagi ke abnormalannya yang mungkin saja kumat dan menjadikannya seperti dulu.

"Shim Changmin" jawab kyuhyun akhirnya sebelum kibum menggoreskan pisau silet yang ada di tangannya di pipi mulus kyuhyun.

Kibum melepas cengkraman tangannya. Di lemparnya pisau di tangannya dan di elusnya pipi kyuhyun lembut. "Mianhe.. apa sakit kyu?"

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, jangan menyakitinya karena aku! Jangan membunuhnya seperti yang pernah kau lakukan pada semua orang yang pernah singgah ke duniamu, kumohon!"

Tak menjawab, tak ada yang dikatakan oleh seorang kim kibum setelahnya. Apa ia tak ingin berjanji atau tak ingin mengingkari janjinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Baginya tak sulit kan? Bahkan baginya untuk jujur lebih sulit daripada berbohong. Di pakainya kembali kacamata tebalnya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sekarang ia tahu satu hal, shim changmin yang ia kira bertipe indigo bukanlah seorang indigo. Mereka sejenis, mereka satu tempat. Sama-sama menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi ke abnormalan mereka yang berbahaya. Untuk melindungi diri mereka dari kecaman dunia yang berusaha melenyapkan mereka. Jika indigo bagai cahaya dan harapan dunia. Maka anak yang terserang psikopat seperti mereka, adalah kegelapannya dunia.

Lalu apa seorang kim kibum membenci cahaya dunia itu? Jawabannya TIDAK! Itu tak menganggunya, itu tak merubah rencananya. Itu tak membuatnya terusik. Apa ia takut? Jelas saja jawabannya TIDAK! Seorang psiko sepertinya tak merasakan takut ataupun tertekan. Lalu apa? Sekarang ia merasa terancam oleh orang yang sama dengannya yang mungkin akan mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga miliknya.

Ia pernah bertemu dengan Shim Changmin begitupun shim changmin. Di rumah sakit jiwa empat tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka di tanyakan hal yang sama. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat orang mengambil milikmu?"

Mereka memberikan jawaban yang sama, "Mempertahankannya sampai akhir, tentu saja seperti itu kan" mereka tertawa, menampilkan betapa bagusnya topeng yang mereka gunakan. Wajah menawan indah dan sifat yang seolah mudah bergaul sebenarnya anti social. Mereka sedang memanipulasi keadaan agar orang-orang tertipu dan percaya dengan ribuan kebohongan dari mereka.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kim Kibum!" panggil seseorang saat kibum berniat mencari orang itu. Kibum mendongak menemukan sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Seringgai jahat terlihat di wajah tampan itu, kibum membalas senyuman itu.

Sebuah ruangan gelap dan serasa lembab tak menghalangi mereka untuk saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang lama. Memberikan pengaruh agar lawan mereka merasa takut. Tapi itu percuma, tentu saja percuma. Mereka sama-sama memiliki kelemahan dan keunggulan yang sama. Keunggulan? Cih! Mereka mengutuk itu, keunggulan itu adalah kelemahan bagi mereka. Kelainan jiwa yang ada di diri mereka membuat mereka menjadi sosok teraniaya di dunia tanpa diketahui oleh seorang pun.

"Itu sungguh namamu kan master?" kibum tersenyum di lepasnya kacamata tebalnya dan membiarkan manic hitam indahnya menatap dalam ke manic milik namja tinggi di hadapannya. Dirapatkannya tubuh changmin ke dinding. "Tak kusangka kau menggunakan topeng yang bagus hingga tak banyak yang mengenalimu"

Kibum menyeringgai, menunjukkan bahwa dia melakukan dengan lebih baik. "Jangan mengambil yang milikku shim changmin!"

Changmin terkekeh, "Serahkan kyuhyun dan aku takkan mengganggumu"

"Hmm…. Tidak akan pernah, sebaiknya kau yang pergi dari duniaku sebelum aku menghancurkan duniamu"

Kibum mendecih, di pakainya kembali kacamatanya dan melangkah dengan santai keluar dari ruang gelap itu. Ruang yang pernah menjadi tempatnya untuk tinggal sebelum di temukan oleh kim heechul. Di gorong-gorong sekolah mereka. "Benarkah? Aku bahkan sudah menghancurkan duniamu terlebih dahulu"

"Apa maksudmu?" kibum berbalik. Kucing Persia kecil milik mantan kekasihnya kini mengeong meminta pertolongan sang majikan. Tubuh kucing itu basah terkena air gorong-gorong. Kibum bisa pastikan kucing lemah itu akan flu sebentar lagi. "Heebum? Lepaskan dia!"

"Waah… kau menjadi lebih lemah hyung. Bukankah kadar gangguan jiwamu jauh lebih tinggi dariku? Hingga kau harus menetap di rumah sakit jiwa itu? Katakan padaku sekarang apa yang membuat mu lemah? Aku tak yakin kau bisa mempertahankan kyuhyun jika seperti ini"

Kibum diam tak ada yang bisa ia katakan. Di dalam kepalanya, ia harus mengambil kucing itu. Kucing yang ia jaga selama ini, tapi apa yang bisa di lakukannya sekarang? Orang yang di hadapannya itu bukan orang normal. Orang itu bisa melakukan apapun pada peliharaannya. "Jika kau melukainya kuanggap itu pernyataan perang darimu, shim changmin!"

"Kekekekekeke…. Kalau begitu anggaplah begitu!" changmin meraih pisau kecilnya dari dalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Jangan!" CRASSHH… darah kucing Persia itu menyembur di wajah putih kibum. Bibirnya yang semerah darah itu terus menggumam aneh. Hatinya mencelos, ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan sakit. Bukan! Dia merasa senang, ia telah menemukannya, sosok yang sangat ingin dihabisinya. Dan sosok itu bisa membalas setiap perlakuannya.

Kali ini kikikan mengerikan terdengar dari kibum. "Kau akan menyesal shim changmin!" kibum melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, tak memperdulikan tawa yang menggema dari dalamnya. Merasa menang kah seorang shim changmin?

"Lihat saja akhirnya! Mian he kyu.. kali ini aku harus berbohong lagi padamu"

TBC

R and R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**He is Mine**

**Cast: **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, dan other Sj

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Kibum mulai menikmati harinya sebagai seorang yang normal. Melupakan keabnormalan dirinya sebagai psikopat, hingga orang yang sama dengannya datang dan ingin merebut sesuatu yang merupakan miliknya.

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menatap datar wajah namja cantik yang tergambar sempurna dalam figura di dalam kamar yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka. Kisah cinta mengerikan seorang namja yang memandang segalanya tak lebih dari permainan. Namja yang tak pernah menghargai apapun termasuk dirinya sendiri. "Chullie…." Suara beratnya terdengar. Disentuhnya figura sang mantan kekasihnya yang sudah tiada itu dengan jemari lentik putihnya.

Seringgai jahat yang lebih mengerikan dari seringgai iblis terukir diwajah dinginnya. "Kau senang? Heebum sekarang sudah pergi ke sisimu"

"Anni… bukan aku yang melakukannya. Bukan aku yang membunuh kucing manis itu. Kau lupa bahwa aku tak suka melukai mahluk itu?"kibum masih sibuk dengan monolognya.

"Kau marah eoh? Kekekekeke…. Bagus kalau begitu"

Tak ada perubahan dari figura heechul yang masih tetap diam di tempatnya. Di dinding kamar yang kini menjadi kamar milik kim kibum dan cho kyuhyun. Seolah kedua manusia itu tak mempunyai hati nurani. Bukan… salah satu dari mereka memang sama sekali tak mempunyai hati nurani. Salah satu dari mereka memang iblis yang berwujud manusia yang terlahir dari kegelapan abadi.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus menghancurkannya?" kibum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, di pandanginya langit yang luas dari jendela besar kamar tersebut. Pemandangan kota yang penuh dengan kisah. Impian seorang kim heechul agar ia dapat berubah dan hidup bahagia dengan namja dingin bersurai hitam legam ini, disinilah titik awalnya.

"Benar chullie-ah, jika aku tak membunuhnya kau akan kehilangan hartamu dan adikmu yang berharga"

%ika. Zordick%

Tes… tes… tes….

Seorang namja bersurai coklat ikal mempercepat langkahnya, sedang mencari sesuatu entah lari dari sesuatu. Dia menghempas pintu ruang OSIS saat tak di temukannya sosok orang yang ia cari. "Kemana dia? Apa sudah pulang duluan? Kenapa meninggalkanku?" gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang jelas tak gatal.

Perkarangan sekolah mereka berlahan di basahi oleh bulir air hujan. Bagaikan permata. Tapi jika itu sungguhan permata pasti akan terkesan sangat menarik. "Manusia bodoh akan punah, akibat keserakahan mereka tertancap permata yang hendak mereka perebutkan dan lupa untuk berlindung" namja tinggi yang sibuk memperhatikan sosok namja bersurai coklat ikal yang sedang berkeliaran di luar gedung bermonolog ria.

Seorang namja lain berpenampilan stylish meski dengan seragamnya melirik namja tinggi di sebelahnya. Sesungguhnya ia agak bingung dengan kelakuan teman barunya itu. Selain suka menghilang secara tiba-tiba, namja tinggi itu membuat firasat buruknya seolah sedang mencambuk hatinya. Ia tak tahu alasannya, tetapi ia berusaha membuang pemikiran itu. Shim Changmin—namja tinggi aneh itu, ia adalah sahabatnya, juga sahabat dari teman-temannya.

"Min-ah… kau sedang bicara apa?"namja tersebut—lee donghae akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Bukan takut, hanya saja ia sedikit segan mengganggu temannya yang ia rasa suka belajar itu.

Changmin menoleh melirik donghae, dia nyengir. "Anniyo,,, aku hanya sedang mengingat filsafat" ujarnya tenang. Topeng? Apakah serasa memakai topeng?

"Filsafat? Filsafat siapa changmin-ah?" namja tampan berlesung pipi yang duduk di depan changmin mencoba mengikuti pembicaraan yang ia rasa menarik. Kenapa? Ia hanya berharap sedikit mendapatkan ilmu agar bisa lebih memahami perkataan Tuhan, dia cukup belajar banyak saat di dalam penjara.

Sementara namja yang tak kalah stylish—namja bersurai pirang yang duduk di sebelah donghae, hanya manggut-manggut mencoba agar tak di ejek teman-temannya yang lain karena dia harus sedikit mengakui bahwa ia sama sekali tak menyambung soal pembicaraan yang tak berhubungan dengan 'dance' dan 'yadong'.

Tanpa berpikir terlalu panjang, seolah ia sudah memikirkan dan merencanakan bahwa mereka akan bertanya. Ia berbohong "Shakesphare" ucapnya singkat, 'si pecinta mawar yang bodoh' lanjutnya dalam hati dengan senyuman manis di bibir sexy-nya.

"Aku pernah dengar dia, ceritakan padaku apa yang kau tahu tentang dia min-ah" dan kesempatan itulah yang ia lanjutkan untuk memperkuat topengnya merekat di wajahnya. Memanipulasi pemikiran orang lain tentang dirinya. Tapi berterimakasihlah untuk itu, karena ia memalingkan sedikit perhatian dari namja manis yang sedang berkeliaran mencari seseorang di lapangan sekolah mereka.

Namja bersurai coklat ikal itu meronggoh sakunya, mencoba mencari nama 'Kim Kibum' di dalam kontak ponselnya dengan obsidian indah yang tak ada tandingannya. "Bummie… kau dimana?" ia langsung bersuara saat mendengar orang yang ia hubungi mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Aku?"_

"Nee… lalu siapa lagi? Kau meninggalkanku eoh?"

"_Berhenti bersikap manja cho Kyuhyun atau aku akan memenggal kepalamu"_ apa itu kata-kata yang pantas di ucapkan oleh seorang namja pada kekasihnya? Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup, nyalinya kecut seketika. Apakah kibumnya kembali seperti dulu? Dia menggeleng paksa, ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk mengartikan keadaan dengan cepat. Jika ia takut, maka nasibnya akan sama dengan hyungnya. Lalu siapa yang selanjutnya akan membunuhnya? Apa lee donghae? Atau namja yang seperti kim ryeowook?

"Aku akan pulang brengsek! Jangan membuat masalah!"

"_Kau mengancamku?"_

"Nee… jangan macam-macam denganku kim kibum! Aku akan membawamu bersamaku jika kau memang membunuhku"

"_Coba saja!" _JDEEERR…. Seolah tersambar petir, kyuhyun mengerti maksudnya sekarang. Kibum—namja dingin itu telah mendapatkan jiwanya kembali. Kibum yang takkan mendengar siapapun, kibum yang tak menyadari bahwa dirinya berbeda. Dia harus segera kembali ke rumah. Meski ia tahu, ia mungkin akan mati, tapi ia lebih memikirkan orang lain yang mungkin menjadi bahan penjagallan namja itu.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kibummie…" panggil kyuhyun saat mendapati namjanya sedang duduk tenang di depan sofa yang menghadap dengan jendela besar tempat melihat pemandangan kota seoul.

Sinar lampu gedung pencakar langit yang berkelap kelip, tak lupa dengan kenderaan yang terlihat dari sana. Namja bersurai hitam yang sedang di sebut namanya tak bergeming. Dia masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Kyuhyun berusaha memutar memorinya, berharap ia menemukan alasan mengapa namja yang berubah menjadi lebih baik di hadapannya kembali menjadi yang begitu mengerikan. Apa ia tak sengaja memberikan namja ini makan buah apel?

Ada apa dengan apel? Ya… namja yang terlihat seindah snow white itu memang alergi dengan salah satu zat yang terkandung dalam buah apel hingga dapat diartikan makanan alergi itu menyebabkan naiknya kadar ke autisannya. Tapi… kyuhyun berusaha mengingat lagi, dia sungguh menghindarkan buat merah menggiurkan itu jauh-jauh dari hadapan seorang kim Kibum. Selain tak ingin mencari masalah, ia juga lebih suka mengupas buah jeruk.

"Kibummie… kau dengar aku?" kyuhyun berusaha mencegah rangsangan secara langsung pada tubuh kibum. Ia sungguh mempelajari dengan baik betapa orang-orang berjenis seperti kibum terkadang tak suka dengan rangsangan sentuhan, dan tatapan.

Kibum akhirnya berbalik, menunjukkan wajah dinginnya yang tanpa ekspresi apapun. Kyuhyun menunduk, menghindari kontak mata secara langsung. Ia tak ingin kibum berpikir bahwa ia sedang mencari masalah. Sekali lagi, hanya menatap seolah tak ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam menyakitkan yang siap menyayat hati.

"Masuklah ke kamar!" akhirnya suara namja dingin itu terdengar. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap manic hitam kibum dengan ekspresi yang sama dinginnya. Ia tahu, saat kibum berbicara seperti itu, ia takkan di sakiti. "Bersihkan tubuhmu, aku akan masuk tiga puluh menit lagi"

Menghela nafas, kibum akan berbohong lagi padanya. Namja itu pasti akan keluar rumah dan pulang di pagi hari. Itu kebiasaannya dari dulu dan dia akan melakukannya lagi sekarang. Tapi jika ia memang sedang serius, maka kyuhyun tak ingin mengambil resiko kibum akan memandikannya secara paksa atau mungkin dia akan keluar dan mencari namja atau yeoja lain.

"Hyung…. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah telah menghilangkanmu dari dunia ini?" gumam kyuhyun saat ia tak sengaja melihat figura heechul di kamarnya dan kibum. Ribuan rasa bersalah, tertekan batin dan gejala depresi sebenarnya sudah menghantuinya. Kibum, sungguh hanya kibumlah yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan hidupnya untuk tetap bertahan di dunia ini.

Namja jahat yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja. Seorang namja yang tak pernah tertebak. Seorang namja berparas luar biasa. Seorang namja yang memiliki intelektual yang lebih tapi tak percaya Tuhan. Seorang namja yang membuat ratusan namja dan yeoja patah hati dan jatuh bangkrut. Namja yang membuatnya tak lagi seperti seorang manusia. Pantaskah dia terus mencintai namja itu? "Dia akan berubah, aku ingin yakin sampai akhir" gumam kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi.

%ika. Zordick%

Dengan langkah tenang kibum berjalan menyusuri kota yang gelap. Malam ini tak terlihat lebih sepi dari hari-hari yang pernah ia lalui saat melewati jalan ini ketika tengah malam. Ia melepaskan kacamata tebalnya, memakai kotak lensa kemudian kembali memakai kaca mata tebal itu. Hanya dialah yang tahu alasannya. Apa karena dugaan atau firasat atau bahkan karena pengalamannya.

"Hei… adik kecil, seharusnya kau pulang ke rumah, ini sudah tengah malam lho" benar dugaannya, yakuza yang berkeliaran akan tergiur dengan kecupuannya.

"Jangan ganggu aku ahjussi!" kibum masih betah dengan pandangan kosongnya menatap aspal. Rasanya ia ingin terkikik geli saat mereka tahu mereka akan mati di tangan seorang anak SMA sekarang juga.

"Wah… kau sungguh berani?" JDUAAK…. Sebuah pukulan mendarat mulut di pipi putih kibum. Kacamatanya terlepas, menampakkan pesonanya yang sempat terlepas. "Kau sangat manis, kurasa bos besar akan sangat menyukainya"

Kibum menyeringgai, inilah yang dinantikannya. Ia dengan pasrah mengikuti langkah para mafia itu. Otaknya tak henti berpikir tentang kemungkinan masa depan yang ia rasa tak berguna. Sesampainya di sebuah rumah ala bangsawan korea, ia memasuki dengan langkah santai. Tak hendak menuruti perintah apapun. Hingga di hadapan seorang yeoja cantik dengan tubuh exotis. Ia menyeringgai.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" kata itulah yang pertama di ucapkannya, yang membuat yeoja itu tersenyum puas. "Kurasa tidak, karena kekuatanmu lemah"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kim heechul yang merebut namjamu bahkan jauh lebih baik"

"Jangan menyebut nama namja sialan itu, good boy!" bentak yeoja itu, menatap dalam ke dalam iris gelap namja menyeramkan di hadapannya. "Ia sudah lama mati"

"Victoria…. Jadilah pengganti kekuatan kim heechul" kibum tersenyum manis.

Yeoja itu menatap kibum penuh makna, di hatinya ada rasa ketertarikan tapi ia masih mencoba menggunakan otaknya untuk bertahan dari godaan orang yang sedang menyebut nama namja yang pernah menghancurkan bisnisnya dulu. Kibum terkekeh pelan, saat Victoria mencoba menepis tangannya. Ya… ia telah mendapatkannya, rasa takut dari yeoja yang jauh lebih kuat dari ratusan namja di gedung ini. Yeoja yang punya kekuasaan yang sangat ia butuhkan untuk menghadapi Shim Changmin.

Kibum meraih rambut panjang Victoria, mencium rambut itu, menyentuh kepalanya dan menjinakkan sang singa betina tersebut dengan gampangnya. Ia tersenyum manis saat Victoria terlihat mulai terpengaruh dengan rangsangan yang ia berikan. "Temani aku malam ini!" bisiknya mesra yang membuahkan desahan dari pemilik bibir merah yang telah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Namja mempesona dengan iris obsidian bersurai ikal itu berjalan dengan langkah panjang menuju gedung OSIS, tempat yang ia sangat yakin sang master berada di sana. Di bantingnya pintu ruang Osis itu dengan keras. Namja bersurai hitam kelam yang duduk di dalamnya, apakah ia terkejut? Apakah ia takut? Tidak… dia masih setia dengan ketenangannya. "Kemana kau semalaman eoh?"

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap obsidian cantik yang tepat di hadapannya sekarang. Mencoba menggebrak meja untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Tenanglah!" katanya santai kemudian kembali mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Kim Kibum kemana kau semalam?" kyuhyun menarik kerah seragam kibum, mencoba menunjukkan kemarahannya. Sementara namja dingin berkulit seputih salju itu hanya balas menatap pasti ke dalam mata kyuhyun. Tak ingin kalah? Bukan… hanya menunjukkan inilah dia.

"Hanya menghirup udara segar"

"Kau bohong! Kenapa tubuhmu tercium bau wanita"

Kibum melepas tangan kyuhyun yang mencengkram kerah seragamnya. "Kau tahu, kenapa kau mempertanyakannya?" kyuhyun masih setia melotot pada kibum. Hatinya sakit, dia tak bisa menerima, seorang kibumnya meniduri orang lain selain dirinya. Bukankah itu wajar?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Kau mengancamku ha?" kibum membelai lembut pipi tirus kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya air matanya telah jatuh. Dia terlalu sakit hati untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia memang ingin sekali marah, memaki sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

BRUUKKK…. Kibum menghempaskan kepala kyuhyun kuat ke atas meja. Dia kemudian menarik rambut namja itu agar menatapnya kembali. Darah segar terlihat mengalir di pelipis kyuhyun, merembes membasahi seragamnya dan menetes di meja kerja sang master. "Jawab aku! Mahluk indigo! Apa sakit? Kau mengancamku"

"Bummie…" kali ini suara kyuhyun terdengar memelas. Suara batin nya sudah berteriak untuk pergi dari hadapan namja berbahaya itu. Tapi ia masih ingat dengan jelas namja ini adalah orang yang ia cintai, meski rasa sakit sudah mendominasi tubuh dan hatinya, ia masih kukuh untuk menatap namja itu.

JDUAAK…. Sekali lagi, kibum menghempaskan kepala kyuhyun. "Kau ingin menceramahiku eoh?" kibum menyeringgai saat kyuhyun berusaha melepas cengkraman tangannya. "Mahluk sepertimu tak akan pernah menang melawanku. Mahluk yang punya rasa takut dan tertekan sepertimu, takkan pernah bisa merubahku"

"Mian he…" akhirnya ia menyerah, firasatnya untuk bertahan hidup, sebagai manusia munafik yang takut mati telah kembali. Kyuhyun menangis meminta pengampunan, agar manusia iblis di hadapannya itu mengampuni nyawanya. "Aku tak mengancammu kibummie"

"Kau terluka kyu? Lihat wajahmu, kau berdarah" bagai tak terjadi apapun, dan bagai bukan salahnya luka itu. Ia mengobati luka kyuhyun, menjadi orang yang berbeda lagi. Dia masih tak bisa mengalami perubahan tanpa kyuhyun di sisinya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hei…." Namja tinggi itu menyapa kyuhyun yang sedang melintas di depannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum hampa, mencoba mencari alasan jika namja itu bertanya tentang pelipisnya. "Kyunnie… kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah ini?"

"Yak! Shim Changmin, sampai kapan aku harus mengatakan kalau aku tak tertarik denganmu" kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan nada gugup suaranya. Apa ia harus menyembunyikan bahwa changmin memberikannya perhatian yang tak ia dapat dari seorang kim kibum?

Changmin berjalan mendekat, masih setia dengan senyuman pemungkasnya. Di raihnya dahi kyuhyun yang terluka. "Ini sakit?"

"Aku terjatuh dari tangga"

Tangan changmin beralih ke leher kyuhyun, dengan kasar namja itu cepat menepisnya. "Kau tak cocok berbohong chagiya" wajah kyuhyun memerah, tentu saja malu karena ia ketahuan berbohong dengan sangat cepat. "Bagaimana caranya agar kau mau bersamaku?"

"Eh…."

"Apakah jika aku melenyapkan kim kibum kau akan berpaling padaku?"

"Jangan mencari masalah dengannya shim changmin!" kyuhyun membentak, baru pertama kali ini dia menunjukkan ekpresi di hadapan namja tampan tinggi ini. Changmin terpaku sejenak, sebuah cengiran iblis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku eoh?"

PLOOP… wajahn kyuhyun memerah seketika. Changmin mengangkat dagu kyuhyun, meraih bibir merah tebal itu dan mulai melumatnya lembut. Hingga kyuhyun mulai membalasnya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher changmin. Mereka masih larut dalam ciuman panas meski waktu sudah berlalu sangat lama.

%ika. Zordick%

"Tch!" desis kibum kemudian kembali sibuk dengan bahasa pemogramannya. "Kau kira aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan shim changmin? Menggoda milikku, kuhabisi semua milikmu" kikiknya kemudian menekan tombol enter di laptopnya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari gedung kehormatannya.

Dia memandang lurus kedepan dengan langkah angkuh. Tidak peduli dengan siswa yang memandang lapar dirinya yang tanpa kacamata tebal dan tampang cupu seorang master seperti selama ini. Tapi semua orang harus mengenali dirinya. Ia masih mengenakan bros kehormatan sekolah yang artinya dia memang sang master.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar dengungan di mikropon sekolah. Kikikikikiki…. Berlahan, terdengar suara mengerikan dari sana. Lagu 'karlmayer' berlahan mengalun memenuhi ruangan tempat ia berdiri dan dapat di pastikan seluruh penjuru sekolah akan mendengar itu. "Shit…." Gumamnya saat melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya terlihat memucat. Ada yang ketakutan dan mulai menunjukkan cirri-ciri pusing serta mual.

"TUTUP TELINGA KALIAN!" perintah kibum cepat kemudian ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju tempat siaran. Ia sangat tahu, efek dari lagu itu, ia terlalu sering mendengarkannya saat di sel penjara dulu. Sesampainya disana ia sudah menemukan sosok changmin yang berdiri dengan anggunnya. Menyeringgai penuh kemenangan.

Tanpa menggubris changmin sedikitpun, kibum mematikan lagu karlmayer yang sedang berputar. Di gantinya lagu itu dengan lagu mellow yang di temukannya secara acak di tempat kaset yang ada di sana. Di putarnya dengan volume penuh. Ia tak ingin para penghuni sekolahnya gila. "Wah.. master yang perhatian eoh?"

Changmin membuka headset di telinganya, ditatapnya penuh arti manic hitam milik kibum. "Kekekekeke…. Menyenangkan bukan? Cara cepat membuat semua orang yang ada di pihakmu lenyap?"

"Kyuhyun juga akan ikut jika seperti itu"

"Aku tidak bodoh kibummie, aku sudah memberikannya benda yang sama seperti yang kupakai sekarang" changmin menunjukkan headsetnya. "Ini masih pembukaan kim kibum, jangan terlalu gugup"

"Shim Yunho, aku memperingatkanmu" kibum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan siaran itu. Changmin masih syok dengan pendengarannya. Baru saja kibum menyebut nama hyungnya, apakah itu artinya namja itu akan melakukan serangan balik?

%ika. Zordick%

"Yeoboseo…. Vic…. Kim Jaejoong, cari namja yang bernama kim jaejoong, kuberi kau waktu satu jam, kutunggu di kamar bar chansang 1209" kibum menutup telponnya dan melajukan mobilnya menembus kegelapan malam yang sunyi. 120 km/jam, ia rasa itu kecepatan yang wajah di malam yang sepi itu.

"Jika kau bermain dengan lagu, aku akan ikut denganmu" gumam kibum masih dengan seringgai jahat miliknya.

Sesampainya di bar tersebut, ia segera menunjukkan kartu identitas palsunya dengan nama 'Bryan' dia memasuki kamar 1209 dan duduk manis di sana menghadap jendela besar yang menunjukkan keindahan malam kota Seoul. Dia meraih ponselnya lagi, "Yeoboseo… Kau tahu pemilik Kim's chullie corp?"

"_Nee… ada apa master menghubungi kami?"_ jawab orang di seberang sana.

"Apa ada anggotamu bernama shim Yunho? Aku ingin mengajaknya minum, jika dia mampu membuatku tertarik dengan perusahaanmu, aku akan berkerja sama dengan kalian"

"_Benarkah? Aku tak bisa percaya ini"_

"Bar Chansang 1209, lima belas menit, kutunggu!" kibum kembali menutup telponnya tanpa izin dari yang ia telpon. Dia bersenandung riang kemudian mengirim pesan singkat pada kyuhyunnya. _'aku akan telat pulang, tapi aku sungguh akan pulang'_

%ika. Zordick%

"Namja cantik eoh?" Victoria duduk di pangkuan kibum, memainkan kancing kemeja kibum yang sudah terlepas dua diantaranya. Matanya sibuk mengerling nakal meski ia tahu kibum masih menatap kosong namja cantik yang ketakutan di hadapan mereka.

"Kumohon lepaskan dia! APA MAU KALIAN HA?" teriak namja tampan bertubuh atletis yang kini terborgol sempurna diatas kursi besi di kamar itu.

"Yun… hiks..hiks.." isakkan mengiris hati itu terdengar saat namja-namja bertubuh besar mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya yang sudah bugil. Kibum tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan, seringgai mengerikan terlihat lagi. Membuat Victoria tersenyum bangga dengan hasil karyanya yang membuat kibum terlihat senang.

"Turunlah, vic!" perintahnya yang langsung di kerjakan oleh Victoria. Di singkirkannya para namja yang terlihat menikmati tugas mereka. Di dekapnya erat tubuh namja cantik bernama kim jaejoong itu. Sebuah kissmark cantik dibuatnya di leher namja itu, membuat namja itu hanya bisa mendesah nikmat. Tampaknya kibum sangat tahu bagaimana memainkan bibir dan lidahnya.

"KIM KIBUM!" pekik Victoria tak senang.

Tak menggubris sama sekali, kibum mulai mencium bibir namja yang itu, tubuhnya yang sudah lemas terasa bergairah kembali. "Bagus… balas aku cantik!" bisiknya di sela ciuman panas mereka. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, jantungnya seolah ingin berhenti berdetak. Kekasihnya sedang bermain dengan suka rela di depan matanya.

"Aaaah.." desahan panjang jaejoong menghentikan segalanya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang, orang yang memilikiku sudah menunggu di rumah" cengir kibum keluar dari ruangan itu. "Selebihnya terserahmu vic!"

%ika. Zordick%

BRAAKKK…..

Kyuhyun tersentak, di dalam benaknya sudah siap memaki siapapun yang membuka ruang osis dengan sangat tak berprikepintuan itu. Kibum tampaknya tak terlalu terganggu karena namja itu masih sibuk dengan laptop kesayangannya yang super tipis. "Kim kibum!" tapi niat memaki itu hilang saat di temukannya sosok shim changmin di hadapannya.

Matanya membulat kaget, di tatapnya kibum yang masih tak bergeming. Rasa takut seolah menyerangnya. Apakah changmin akan mengumumkan ciuman mereka pada kibum? Sungguh ia takut kibum akan mencampakkannya, ia seolah tak sadar saat bibir changmin melumat bibirnya lembut.

Changmin melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, sekarang ia tepat berdiri di hadapan kibum dengan meja kerja kibum sebagai pembatas di antara mereka. JLEEB…. Kyuhyun melempar PSPnya begitu saja saat melihat pisau sudah menancap di punggung tangan kibum. "Tetap di tempatmu kyunnie!" ujarnya santai seolah tangannya sama sekali tak terasa sakit. Ia mendongak dan menemukan wajah dingin changmin yang sedang menuntut nyawanya. Masa bodoh!

"Shim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, dimana mereka?" changmin menggeser pisaunya berlahan, membuka luka yang sudah ia timbulkan menjadi lebih lebar. Kibum menahan pisau itu, menatap tajam pemilik bola mata hitam yang hamper sama dengannya.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Aku tahu kaulah biang keroknya!" changmin melepas pisau itu, kibum menarik pisau di tangannya. Darah menyembur dan memercik ke wajah manisnya. Ia menyeringgai, di jilatinya darahnya sendiri yang menempel di pisau.

"Aku tidak melakukannya, aku bahkan tak mengenal mereka"

"Beritahu aku dimana mereka"

"Kim jaejoong, meninggal dan kurasa mayatnya sudah sama dengan heebumku yang kau habisi, tepat di gorong-gorong, kau bisa mencarinya disana" kibum meraih tangan changmin, menjilati tangan putih besar itu dengan tenangnya. Changmin hanya diam, dia masih menatap kibum dengan maksud menunggu namja itu memberitahu segalanya. JLEEB…. Kibum menggenggam tangan changmin dan menancapkan pisau itu diatas tangannya yang sudah bersimbah darah, menembus tangan changmin yang ada di bawahnya.

"Untuk Shim Yunho?" kibum menghidupkan lagu 'gloomy Sunday' di laptopnya. "Kurasa kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Kau. . . ." desis changmin. Ia kemudian tertawa, saat ia mencabut pisau yang di tancapkan kibum. "Tiga namja itu akan menerima nasib yang sama"

Changmin mengecup bibir kyuhyun sekilas kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Kibum hanya berdecih kemudian mengibaskan tangannya yang masih penuh darah. Kyuhyun yang baru kembali ke dunianya, berlari menghampiri kibum, mengobati luka di tangan kekasihnya itu, membuat kibum sadar bahwa kyuhyunnya masih miliknya seutuhnya. Dan soal tiga namja itu…. Ia tak terlalu peduli.

"Dia… tak waras kibummie" suara serak kyuhyun membuat kibum menghentikan kegiatan mengetik sebelah tangannya. "Kumohon, selamatkan mereka bummie. Mereka bagian dari sekolah yang harus kau lindungi, bagaian dari tubuhmu !"

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat pemikirannya berubah. Dengan wajah stoiknya dia manatap kyuhyun. "Arraso" yang membuahkan senyuman manis kyuhyun yang sangat suka ia lihat.

%ika. Zordick%

Gelap gulita tanpa penerang sedikit pun. Ingin sekali donghae berteriak, mengingat dialah namja yang paling takut dengan kegelapan. Sementara siwon dan eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan hipotesa mereka, tentang bagaimana cara mereka terikat di dalam ruang gelap itu. "Ke…ke..ke..ke.. siang!" suara merdu itu jelas sangat mereka hapal. Shim changmin juga ada di antara mereka, Cuma bedanya, namja itu tidak sedang terikat dan malah menghidupkan lampu kecil hingga penerangan di ruang itu cukup minim. Hanya saja cukup bisa menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan ruangan berdebu itu.

"Tebak dimana ini?" suara ceria changmin seolah membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Dia tersenyum iblis dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong.

"Ini….?"

"Tempat Kim Yesung sunbae terbakar" belum sempat eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, siwon sudah mencela duluan. Terlihat donghae yang sudah menelan ludah kecut akibat ketakutan. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada… hanya bermain-main" changmin mengeluarkan pisau bedah dari saku seragamnya. "Kita mulai dari siapa ya?"

Changmin bangkit dari kursinya, matanya tertuju pada sosok donghae yang terlihat paling ketakutan diantara ketiga namja yang duduk di sana. "He…he..he.. donghae-ya" donghae menelan ludah kecut, dia sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Jantungnya serasa sudah tak memompa darah lagi, wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung merembes jatuh membasahi seragamnya.

"Aku tak punya salah denganmu! Jangan sakiti aku changmin-ah!"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan membakar kalian hidup-hidup saja seperti si sunbae" changmin menunjuk beberapa tong dan kotak kembang api yang tersusun di belakang kursi mereka bertiga. "Aku tak tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkan bom, jadi kurasa itu sama saja dengan kembang api yang disusun lalu di tambah beberapa drum bensin kan?"

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu! Aku bahkan belum menikah" pekik eunhyuk tak tenang.

Siwon memandang changmin memelas, "Hentikanlah changmin! Tuhan akan memaafkanmu jika kau bertobat"

"Tuhan? Aku tak percaya dengan-Nya dan kurasa dialah yang membuatku begini kan?"

BRAAK…. Changmin menoleh, melihat kea rah asal suara, mendapati sosok sang master yang menatapnya intens bersama namja indah yang ia cintai. "Hentikan semua ini!" suara berat kibum terdengar, menginterupsi gerakan changmin yang siap menyulut api.

Donghae tersenyum lega, entah kenapa ada kepercayaan dalam dirinya bahwa kibum akan melindungi dan menyelamatkannya. Meskipun ia di bilang namja yang normal, tapi jika berhadapan dengan namja yang begitu ia hormati itu ada sebuah tekanan di hatinya. Benar hanya namja yang di juluki 'master' itulah yang mampu menjebak dirinya menjadi seorang gay.

"Master, pergilah! Orang ini sudah gila!" kali ini kecemasan yang melandanya, bagaimana jika master yang lemah di pikirannya malah di sakiti oleh shim changmin.

"Tenanglah lee donghae-ssi!" tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun kibum menghampiri changmin yang seolah memang menunggunya. Changmin dengan cengiran iblisnya sementara kibum dengan wajah stoicnya. Tapi kibum tak berhenti di hadapan changmin, dia berjalan begitu saja melewat changmin. Diraihnya satu drum kecil bensin, di bawanya dan kembali berdiri di depan changmin.

"Master?" semua orang di ruangan itu kebingungan, apa yang akan di lakukan oleh namja berwajah manis itu dengan drum kecil bensin di tangannya. Di rapatkannya tubuh changmin dengan dirinya kemudian… BYURR…. Seolah bensin itu adalah air ia mengguyur tubuhnya sendiri dan changmin dengan bensin itu.

"Ayo bermain shim changmin!" dia terkikik, mengerikan memang tapi kyuhyun melihat kibum yang berbeda, kibum sedang melindungi orang lain bukan menyakitinya dengan maksud kepuasaan batinnya saja. Kyuhyun tersenyum, siap di tempatnya seandainya kibum membutuhkannya.

Tes.. tes… tes… suara tetesen bensin terdengar, kyuhyun diam di tempatnya hingga kibum mengeluarkan pematik dari saku seragamnya. "Hihihihihi… kau siap shim changmin?" otaknya cukup pintar untuk merespon apa yang sedang di lakukan kibum. Hendak membunuh dirinya sendiri dan orang yang ada di depannya.

"Kau berani?"

"Kurasa kau yang paling tahu jawabannya"

"Jangan lakukan babo!" teriak kyuhyun.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" kibum menyeringgai, tanpa ragu di hidupkannya pematik itu. Dan… CRASSHH…. Api itu langsung menyambar tubuh kedua iblis yang sedang berhadapan. Kyuhyun mencoba berbikir, ia hanya bisa menyelamatkan salah satu, dan jelas ia memilih namja yang ia miliki dan memilikinya.

"Kibummie!" dia menerjang tubuh kibum, berusaha mematikan si jago merah itu dengan tubuhnya. Hanya seragam bagaian atas kibum saja yang terbakar. Sementara changmin, dia berteriak histeris menahan panas yang membakar tubuhnya. "Gwechana?" kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh kibum, seolah tak ingi kehilangan namja itu.

Kibum seolah kehilangan suaranya, dia menunjuk kea rah changmin, memberi isyarat pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti, dengan cepat di ambilnya kursi yang tadi di duduki changmin. Ia berlari sebelum changmin dengan tubuh menyala menyentuh kembang api dan bensin di ruangan itu. Di pukulnya keras tubuh changmin dan mendorongnya kuat ke jendela yang sudah tak berkaca itu.

BAAMM…. Terdengar suara benda tumpul yang berat terjatuh, kyuhyun menjatuhkan kursinya dan berbalik menuju tempat kibum. Tangannya sudah sangat gemetar, dia sudah membunuh orang untuk kedua kalinya. Ketiga namja di ruangan itu terdiam, mereka baru saja melihat adegan pembunuhan yang baru saja membuat mereka lega.

"Kalian cukup diam saat polisi datang, arraso!" suara kibum menyadarkan mereka. Namja itu berusaha bangkit, menyambut tubuh kyuhyun yang tumbang di tempatnya. Kyuhyun menangis dalam dekapan kibum, menyalurkan rasa takut luarbiasa atas perbuatan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Memeluk erat namja yang sebenarnya jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Kibum mengecup pucuk kepala kyuhyun. "You're mine" bisiknya yang membuahkan senyuman bermakna di bibir kyuhyun.

"Kau milikku, kau tak boleh bersama yang lain, kibummie" itulah balasan kyuhyun yang membuahkan senyuman pedih di wajah donghae.

END

Baiklah… buat reader terhormat yang banyak bingung dan ada yang belum terjawab, silahkan baca 'good bye bibeh' dulu ya… karena ini merupakan sequel dari cerita itu. Kemudian buat kelanjutannya ada di 'terror tragedy'. Hahahahaha….

Sudah dulu dah… panas banget nih… ada yang tak mengerti istilah katanya, ada dua pilihan

Lupakan saja

Cari di google

Buat yang Tanya ma kka, kadang ka gak bisa ngejelasinnya lewat kata-kata hahahahahaha….

Okeokeokeoke…. Terima kritik dan saran juga request'an…

Review pliz…..

"Padahal lagi hiatus tapi saya sempatin namatin FF yang ini dulu" hehehehehe….


End file.
